Didnt Mean It
by smileyboo101
Summary: I've been with Butch through thick and thin, but how much more can i take? Songic ; OneShot


_Do you see me and still feel love_

_or have I changed inside your heart._

"Buttercup I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Look, lately I've been saying the wrong things, I'm sorry. I love you." Butch just stared at me with emotionless eyes. He's eyes have been like that lately. I stayed silent watching him with doubtful eyes.

"Look I need to go for a while" Without another word, Butch left. I stood there looking at the door. He's always leaving and I NEVER tells me to where. Why is he still with me? Why am I still with him? I tried to push the response away, but I couldn't. I love Butch, with all my heart, but this relationship isn't healthy anymore. It's not like it used to be. He used to look at me and his face would glow. Now he looks at me and he barely smiles. Does he still love me?

_To have only you, is such a fuss_

_To give all of me is not enough._

Butch is a hard-shell to crack. To get him to open up is more than a hassle. I always feel like I don't know him entirely, but he knows EVERYTHING about me. Its sad, I'm questioning our love for eachother. Is this real? Am I ready to leave everything for Butch? I have a great career on the line, but if I marry Butch I doubt that will happen. Butch is a great professional wrestler and I've been by his side since day one of his career. I live this lifestyle, but am I happy? Am I ready to leave all this? I look around at everything in the mansion. Am I really ready to start a life with him?

I sat on the couch and begin to remember the beginning of our relationship. He was a sarcastic jackass which I secretly had a crush on. He was and still is a womanizer, a quality he couldn't quite shake. Maybe that's where I messed up, I shouldn't have taken him back afterthe first time he cheated on me with some girl. He apologized and surprised me with a cruise. I had to take him back. I looked down at my ring. I notice how late its getting and head toward the kitchen to cook dinner. Suddenly my cell phone ringed and I rang towards the bedroom to answer.

"Hello?"

It was Blossom, "Did you get it?".

"Get what?"

I looked down at my phone to see I got a text message from Blossom. I opened it to see a picture of Butch and Brute kissing, no not kissing. Practicing having sex with their mouths ! "Blossom, I'll talk to you later" I hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. I heard keys at the front door, I walked out the room trying to keep my calm.

_You left then, you came back_

_Sorry won't make it up to me_

_Sorry won't make me believe_

"Hey Babe" He slightly smiled. "I don't smell food cooking".

"Why would I cook for a cheating bastard that lies to me repeatly".I pushed him.

"What-" I interrupted him.

"Butch don't lie to me, I'm tired of lie after fucking lie. I'M DONE"

_He's down on bending knees_

_You're down on bending knees_

_Saying, you didn't mean it_

_you didn't mean it_

_if you didn't mean it_

_Then why would you say_ _it._

Butch fell down on his knees and begged me. "Buttercup, please done leave me, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I Love You, I didn't mean to hurt you.".

"NO BUTCH YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME! BUT YOU DO, OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! " I had to get myself under control or I was gonna blackout and not come back. I ran to the room and locked the door behind me. I laid on the bed, Butch's side of the bed. I stared at a picture he had of us. Something caught my eye, I moved the picture only to find…his engagement ring. That was the last straw!

_he didn't mean it_

_you never mean it._

_Then why in the world would you say it_

He NEVER meant it when he said I love you, NEVER. I open the room door to find Butch sitting on the couch. I run to him and throw the ring at him. "YOU NEVER MEANT IT BUTCH. YOU NEVER MEANT IT WHEN YOU SAID I LOVE YOU, DID YOU?". He looked away, angry. I got closer to his face and grabbed it "Answer me, or so help me Butch I will-". He yanked his face away from my grasp. "No response is exactly the response I need. Guilty caught red-handed. YOU WASTED MY WHOLE LIFE, I wasted my whole life on YOU" I grabbed the couch and threw it at the wall. "I gave you EVERYTHING" I knocked a lamp over on my way to the kitchen. I had to put space between us. I was just so angry. Butch started walking towards me. I opene the cupboard and began throwing plates at him "Buttercup let's just sleep this off and talk about it in the morning" He said after dodging each plate.

_There's no tomorrow, don't you know_

_Love me now or let me go_

_He didn't mean it_

_you never mean it._

_Then why in the world would you say it_

_Say it, say it_

"You must think Im a damn fool! Butch, love me or let me go. Don't waste my time! I loved you, I did a lot. With all my heart, but if you didn't love me back you should have told me before giving me this dumb fucking ring" I took my ring off and turned on the garbage disposal. "Buttercup don't" I dropped the ring and listen to it go down. I opened the dish washer and begin throwing the dishes around. "I'm destroying everything, but its all a LIE. EVERYTHING!" _He didn't mean it, He never meant it _that's all I remember going through my head before I lost control. I grab a hammer from under the sink and begin bamming the oven. "Buttercup SSTOP". I took a swing at Butch, but he dodged it. He tackled me from behind. "Please stop, and lets talk about this" He whispered in my ear. That gesture used to send shivers down my spine, but now it made me angrier.

_I miss the way we used to be_

_Now you're the one that i can't keep_

_Thought I was first, and never last_

_Thought it was you, I would always have_

I remember Butch would hold me like this after a match. I remember all the walks on the beach, watching the sunset. All the baseball games we went to, all the monster truck shows. He would never wrestle someone if I didn't feel comfortable with him going in. He always put me first, before work and anything. I left all I had to be with him, all I wanted was him. And I though he wanted me. But that's all changed .

_You left then, you came back_

_Sorry won't make it up to me_

_Sorry won't make me believe_

He continued to whisper sweet things in my ear to calm me down. It was working all until he said "Buttercup I Love You".

_You didn't mean it_

_You didn't mean it_

_if you didn't mean it_

_Then why would you say it_

_He didn't mean it_

_You never mean it_

_Then why in the world would you say it_

I broke away from Butch's embrace and pushed him into the dinner table. "You don't mean it! STOP SAYING IT!" . "Damnit Buttercup I try and put up with you, why cant you see that I do and you're pushing someone away that REALLY does care for you!" "BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T LOVE ME-" He got up from the broken table and kissed me hard and passionately.

_There's no tomorrow, don't you know_

_Love me now or let me go_

_He didn't mean it_

_You never mean it._

_Then why in the world would you say it_

Started to cry as the kiss went on. I still love him, but I cant live like this… I need to go. _He doesn't mean it, He NEVER meant it _my mind was now screaming that thought. I pushed away from Butch and looked into his eyes. They had the spark in them like old times, but its too late. "Its too late, I cant." "Have I really hurt you THAT much?" "You kissed BRUTE" I was getting angry again " Tell me, did you two fuck?" He looked away. " So you fucked that slut and THEN came home to me?! YOU'RE SICK!" I punched Butch, right in the jaw. "HOW MANY TIMES!? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH HER?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT BEING SOMEWHERE YOU WERENT!?" I reliazed at was yelling at an unconcious body. I watched Butch lay unconscious on the cold tile floor.

_It's time to let you go,_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Boy, you need to know,_

_I'm done with you messing with my mind_

I ran upstairs and got all the clothes out of the closet and seprated them. Butch's dark and white clothes in a pile. I put my clothes in suitcases. If he was gonna leave me for that bitch, I was gonna leave with a bang! I put my bags in the car, and grabbed the bleach before I went back up the stairs. I poured the bleach all over his dark clothes, and pushed the clothes together with his dark clothes. I grabbed a match and threw it into the clothes. I watched it slowly burn. I grabbed pictures off the walls and ripped them up before throwing them in the fire. I watched the fire grow before walking down stairs with an object in my hand.

_You didn't mean it_

_You never mean it it_

_Then why in the world would you say it_

I see Butch's body start to move. I grab his wallet out of his pocket before he's fully aware I did anything. "What happened?" The smoke alarms started to go off. He instantly woke up and ran out the house. I grabbed my keys off the counter and walked out the door. "What the hell ahappened to our house?" "Your house, I'm leaving. I will NOT be made a fool of, I don't want to see you ever again." I held my keys out and walked around his Hummer, leaving lines behind me. I grabbed my pocketknife and popped all of his tires. "Stop!" By now the neighbors were going outside to see what was going on. I picked up rocks and threw them at his car's windows. His car alarm went off. I looked at Butch's face, he was silently crying.

"I just want to fix this". "DO YOU NOT GET IT? YOU HURT ME TO THE POINT WHERE IM NOT FIXABLE! You've lied and manipulated me. Had me believing that you loved me. I fell for you and I'm pregnant" After I said that I realized I was crying. I grabbed the test out of my pocket and threw it at Butch. "Buttercup…" "SAVE IT BUTCH. YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT AND YOU NEVER MEANT IT. THEN **WHY WOULD YOU** **SAY IT!?**"I heard my voice echo. I didn't expect an answer. I turned and walked toward my car, behind me the whole house was now on fire. I got into my Mercedes and revived the engine. I was crying but I held my head up high as I pulled out the driveway. I drove slow as I past Butch. I rolled my window down. He was standing there crying, like he was the one hurt. "Umm, why don't you call Brute to come pick you up. I'm pretty sure that bitch would drop everything for you, like I did right?" "I'm sorry" he whispered. "Sorry wont fix things anymore,things are too deep. But I'll be ok, WE will be ok" I rubbed my stomach and drove off. I looked in my rearview mirror to see Butch standing in the middle of the street, on his knees.


End file.
